


Couldn't be much more from the heart

by Noruwei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruwei/pseuds/Noruwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel è il fastidioso venditore di Famiglia Cristiana che bussa alle porte di ogni singola casa che popola il quartiere. Stranamente, invece che evitarlo, tutti paiono adorare quel suo faccino innocente e i suoi occhi blu. Tutti tranne Dean che vorrebbe solo un po' di pace e tranquillità. E possibilmente non essere convertito, grazie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't be much more from the heart

 

 

Dean si è trasferito da un mese e quindici giorni. In un certo senso quel posto non gli dispiace, il che è strano, ha sempre avuto difficoltà negli spostamenti a lungo termine, e i suoi vicini di casa sono uno più svitato dell'altro. Anche quello non gli dispiace.

Si abitua in fretta, in realtà. Guarda Dr. Sexy in tv, impara a sopportare le battute di Gabriel – terza casa, lato destro – e alla fine potrebbe anche considerarlo simpatico se non provasse l'impulso di strozzarlo ogni volta che apre bocca, poi c'è Anna, che è la prima a dargli il benvenuto nel nuovo quartiere, si presenta a casa sua armata di torta alle mele e Dean dopo cinque minuti decide che è perdutamente innamorato di lei – e delle sue torte, sopratutto delle sue torte.

Dean conosce Balthazar il tredicesimo giorno perché suona alla sua porta con bottiglie di birra e vodka, ad un mese e quindici giorni sono compagni di bevute settimanali, nonostante Dean resti convinto che Balthazar abbia lo stesso umorismo di Gabriel e problemi gravi, che è naturale conseguenza dell'avere lo stesso umorismo di Gabriel, quindi Dean ci passa sopra.

Sam lo chiama il ventesimo giorno per sapere come va. Lui e Jessica stanno bene, si sono presi un appartamento vicino all'università.

«Sto pensando di chiederle di sposarmi».

Dean sghignazza: «Alleluja», ma è davvero felice per il fratello, anche se l'idea che si allontani ulteriormente da lui gli provoca un vuoto allo stomaco, però Jessica è una brava ragazza e Sam la ama.

Quando il campanello suona è un giovedì, c'è Dr. Sexy alla tv e un tizio in trench – in trench! - davanti alla porta con una pila di riviste Famiglia Cristiana.

«Scusi, le piacerebbe conoscere Dio?».

Ha la voce insolitamente profonda e roca, gli occhi blu lo fissano come se potessero vedergli dentro, Dean da parte sua lo detesta già.

«Siamo già amici su Facebook, addio» dice, ironico, prima di sbattergli la porta in faccia.

\----

Il tizio di Famiglia Cristiana si chiama Castiel.

A dirgli il suo nome è Anna, che gli porta la torta alle mele il mercoledì (e Dean la ama sempre di più). «È adorabile» squittisce e Dean biascica un «Traditrice».

Castiel passa di casa per casa ogni settimana, ormai per Dean è diventato l'appuntamento di una manciata di secondi del lunedì e prima di andare a dormire incomincia a studiare le battute squallide che potrebbe dire e Gabriel finisce per nominarlo suo degno successore.

(«Ha un momento per parlare di Dio?».

«Scusi, sono satanista di seconda generazione»).

In ogni caso Dean non l'ha visto ancora fare un'espressione che non fosse quella con cui si è presentato il primo giorno. Il che è un po' inquietante e rientra nello schema di fanatici-religiosi-serial-killer offritegli da Balthazar, ma quando Dean darà retta a Balthazar inizierà l'Apocalisse.

Sul serio.

In realtà è un po' ammirato che Castiel dopo tre settimane non abbia ancora desistito, è la quarta settimana che Dean incomincia a pensare che forse tutto quello lo diverta, intanto si documenta in giro su di lui. È arrivato lì tre anni prima, frequenta un circolo della chiesa, nessuno l'ha mai visto senza il trench (tanto che Dean incomincia a sospettare che nell'armadio ne abbia una decina di modelli identici) e mezzo quartiere lo adora.

Dean lavora un po' come tutto fare, inizia quando aggiusta la lavatrice ad Anna e presto tutti sembrano avere qualcosa che non va in casa, il che gli dà maggiore campo d'azione per indagare su Castiel. Ne parla con Sam al cellulare, che ride e non smette più, ed è bello sentire Sam ridere, anche se lo fa perché pensa che suo fratello stia diventando uno stalker.

Ad essere sincero nemmeno Dean sa perché Il Tizio Del Trench gli interessi tanto, forse è semplicemente perché si annoia e ha bisogno di qualcosa da fare, quando non c'è nessun rubinetto da riparare, e poi Castiel potrebbe essere davvero un serial killer, chi lo sa. Ha pure il trench – Dean è parzialmente sicuro che anche quello ci fosse nello schema di Balthazar e, no, non sta dando retta a Balthazar, assolutamente.

Castiel tende a comparire quando meno se l'aspetta, al supermercato, ad esempio, e lo fissa con quegli occhi troppo blu o forse lo fissa perché lui lo fissa, quindi lo riguarda a sua volta, Dean deve ancora decidere. Due mesi e l'esistenza di Castiel non gli dà più fastidio, il lunedì si scambiano i consueti convenevoli, ma stranamente Dean incomincia a trovare tutto quello divertente e, se lo incrocia per strada, azzarda anche un cenno con la testa.

Poi una volta succede.

È lunedì, il campanello suona, Dean è già davanti alla porta da un pezzo, ad aspettare (è in ritardo). Lo sbuffa.

«Sei in ritardo».

Castiel lo guarda. «Oh» dice solo, invece, alla fine.

Ha i capelli spettinati, pensa Dean, aspetta che Castiel aggiunga qualcosa come sempre. Non lo fa. «Quant'è?» si lascia sfuggire Dean e – God – non riesce a credere di averlo fatto sul serio.

Castiel continua a fissarlo, ma ora c'è una punta di sottile stupore nei suoi occhi e Dean non riesce a trattenere un moto di soddisfazione.

«Due e cinquanta».

Dean gli lascia le monete sul palmo. «Arrivederci» dice, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e fissando la sua copia del novantaquattresimo numero di Famiglia Cristiana.

Lo racconta ad Anna il giorno dopo, gemendo drammaticamente, nel giro di una settimana la storia è di dominio pubblico nel quartiere e Dean sembra l'unico a non trovarla affatto divertente.

\----

Dean è una persona passionale, ama i panini, suo fratello, la sua Impala e le repliche di Dr. Sexy. I panini. E le torte. Sopratutto i panini.

Dean conosce Lisa a causa di Anna perché Lisa è un'amica di Anna e ha bisogno di qualcuno che l'aiuti ad aggiustare il tosaerba, Dean si fa dare l'indirizzo.

Lisa è carina ed insegna in un asilo. Dean ottiene il suo numero di telefono a fine giornata e non gli ci vuole molto a capire – più di quanto ci avrebbe messo Sam, comunque – che Anna aveva organizzato tutto.

«Stronza ricattatrice» bofonchia quando Anna viene a trovarlo con la consueta torta di mele che profuma, boh, di torta alle mele, ma non è quello il punto.

Anna sogghigna.

«Però mi adori».

Dean le lancia un'occhiataccia, non ribatte.

\----

Non vede Castiel per tre settimane, il tizio incaricato di sostituirlo dice che è malato e a Dean manca un po', anche perché sfottere quello nuovo non è altrettanto divertente. È la seconda settimana e due giorni quando Dean capisce di essere depresso, quindi esce con Lisa per andare al cinema, un film tratto da un libro di un certo- chi era già? Non ricorda. Una specie di horror su due fratelli omosessuali che si mettono a cacciare demoni e si lanciano sguardi zuccherosi con dialoghi al limiti del ridicolo.

La quarta settimana Castiel torna e Dean è ubriaco.

(Nota: mai invitare a casa propria Balthazar di domenica sera).

Dean non ricorda molto, solo che deve aver detto qualcosa di molto stupido e di aver vomitato sul trench – ricorda un trench – e, God, l'espressione di Castiel era rimasta impassibile. Forse era entrato e l'aveva aiutato a vomitare, tenendogli la testa per poi sciacquargli la faccia.

«Non sono un bambino» aveva biascicato Dean e Castiel l'aveva guardato, serio.

«Idiota».

E Dean si era messo a ridere, forse per il modo in cui l'aveva detto, che gli aveva ricordato così tanto Sam, non lo sapeva, però ricorda con assoluta certezza che Castiel aveva stiracchiato un timido sorriso. Quell'ingessato figlio di puttana.

(«Ohhh» soffia Anna, mentre lava i piatti, ma Dean è sicuro che si stia trattenendo dal sogghignare).

Lo incrocia al supermercato il giorno dopo, si passa una mano fra i capelli troppo corti, poi si avvicina. «Grazie per ieri» fa, «qualunque cazzata abbia fatto o-».

«Dean» lo interrompe Castiel e forse il suo nome gliel'ha detto ieri oppure anche lui aveva chiesto informazioni su di lui, boh, però ha un bel suono il suo nome nella sua bocca. Non aggiunge altro. Solo Dean e Dean si chiede che cazzo significhi, anche se ormai quel tizio ha rinunciato a capirlo, quindi va bene.

«Okay».

Fa per andarsene, ma Castiel lo chiama di nuovo, Dean si volta. Se dovesse trovare un aggettivo per descriverlo sarebbe imbarazzato oppure carino e, sul serio, non ci può credere che sta associando carino a lui.

«Ti andrebbe- un caffè?»

«Un... caffè?» ripete Dean e Castiel annuisce, sempre con quell'espressione impassibile, quella fragilità sottile nascosta goffamente. Dean scrolla le spalle, si sforza di sorridere, col cavolo, pensa, invece sente la sua voce dire: «Perché no?» e nella sua testa maledice per l'ennesima volta gli occhi di Castiel, che, davvero, non possono essere umani.

La casa di Castiel è vicino al supermercato e non è come Dean se l'era immaginata, cioè uscita da una rivista. Al suo interno ci sono vestiti buttati sulle sedie e l'ordine sembra regnare sovrano, una comunissima casa, tutto lì, nulla di potenzialmente inquietante, in realtà si sente quasi deluso. Dean gli studia la nuca, e se l'avesse attirato lì per ammazzarlo?

Castiel invece sembra perfettamente a suo agio, per quanto quel tipo possa sembrare a suo agio, certo. Fra loro, mentre Dean sorseggia il caffè, scende il silenzio, Dean li ha sempre odiati i silenzi perché non sa mai come interpretarli, Castiel tamburella con le dita sul tavolo.

«Dean, mi piaci».

Dean lo guarda, ride nervosamente. «È una specie di avance sessuale?»

Castiel fa una lunga pausa, Dean nota che non ha preparato nulla per se stesso. «Pensi che sia gay?» dice, serio.

«Non ho nulla contro i gay» precisa in fretta e Castiel annuisce, come se ci stesse pensando su, poi torna a fissarlo, gli occhi blu che a Dean sembrano quasi divertiti.

«Non ci sto provando con te, Dean».

«Oh. Bene» ribatte Dean, grattandosi la nuca, incomincia a sentirsi terribilmente stupido.

«Mi piaci» ripete Castiel. «Come persona, dico. Sei una bella persona. Tu- aggiusti le cose».

Dean non capisce dove Castiel voglia andare a parare. «È il mio lavoro». Scrolla le spalle.

«No. Tu- ti prendi cura degli altri, guarisci le ferite, ti piace, lo fai perché vuoi loro bene. Questo mi affascina».

Dean lo fissa, poi si massaggia le tempie, lentamente.

«Proprio sicuro di non essere gay, amico?»

\----

Incomincia a frequentare la casa di Castiel senza quasi rendersene conto. In realtà si tratta di qualcosa di graduale. Una volta bussa, così, perché gli va, non sa nemmeno bene perché sia lì e non da Anna.

Castiel apre.

«Dean?»

«Se non ti comportassi come se avessi una scopa nel culo saresti simpatico» biascica Dean per tutta risposta.

«Oh».

«Era un complimento».

Castiel annuisce, come se fosse ovvio e lui un idiota per non averlo capito subito, accondiscendente, suggerisce la voce di Sam nella testa di Dean. «Sei sbronzo?» dice, lentamente.

«Forse».

Pausa.

«Vuoi entrare?»

Dean gli lancia un'occhiataccia. «No». Però alla fine entra comunque, si accomoda sul divano. «Hai una birra?»

«Non pensi di aver bevuto troppo?» ribatte Castiel, poi rotea gli occhi. «Non ho alcool qua in casa». Dean lo fissa per un po', sogghigna. «Sei un pietoso bugiardo», però alla fine è okay anche così.

«Mio fratello si sposa» butta lì.

«È una cosa bella».

Dean serra la mascella, incerto, alza le spalle. «Credo di sì». In realtà non lo sa più, è felice per Sam, certo, però non riesce a fare a meno di sentirsi tradito. Abbandonato. Ha la sensazione che Castiel gli legga dentro.

«Non bevo per dimenticare» ringhia, detesta il fatto che Castiel possa pensare una cosa del genere.

«Lo so».

E qualcosa gli dice che lo sa davvero. Forse è quello che li accomuna, il vuoto che sentono dentro, quel vuoto che Castiel cerca di soffocare con la religione, con il credere, e lui con l'alcool. È come un presentimento, qualcosa che Dean sente, ma non sa, non completamente.

«Il mio vero nome è James Novak» dice Castiel, quasi a voler rivelare anche lui qualcosa di sé, Dean alza lo sguardo, stupito, e lui continua. «L'ho cambiato».

«Perché?»

«Perché sentivo che non mi apparteneva più, capisci, Dean?»

Dean lo guarda, si sente annuire.

«Capisco».

E si stupisce nel rendersi conto che non è una bugia.

\----

Continua ad uscire con Lisa Dean, il lunedì Castiel suona alla porta per Famiglia Cristiana, è diventato quasi un gioco, qualcosa di somigliante un rito.

«Cas» sbadiglia Dean, assonnato, poi si rende conto di quel che ha detto. Cas. Da dove gli è uscito?

Castiel aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Cas?» ripete come a volerne assaporarne il suono. «È strano» decide.

Dean sogghigna svogliatamente, prima di sbattergli la porta in faccia.

«Allora è perfetto».

«Quindi siete amici?» azzarda la sera Sam, al cellulare, mentre Dean cucina – o almeno ci prova, la vita da scapolo non è esattamente come se l'era immaginata.

«Non siamo alle elementari, Sammy» biascica Dean, studiando in cagnesco la padella con le uova, poi gli attacca in faccia. Gli ci vogliono due minuti e trenta secondi perché il suo cervello si renda conto che ha sul serio attaccato in faccia a Sam, quindi richiama.

Loro sono Dean&Sam, non Dean e Sam, ma Dean&Sam, dannazione.

«Scusa, caduta la linea» mente, imbarazzato, e la voce di Sam dall'altra parte gli sembra tremendamente dolce.

«Tranquillo, devo andare, comunque, io e Jessica andiamo a vedere l'appartamento».

«Auguri».

C'è qualche secondo di silenzio, poi Sam tossicchia. «Hai sentito Bobby?».

BobbyBobbyBobby, come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Era stato così preso dal nuovo quartiere, da Cas, da Lisa, da tutto che- Bobby. Era stato come un padre per loro, quando John era stato ricoverato.

Si massaggia le tempie. «Prometto che lo chiamerò» dice, poi sorride e sa che Sam sta sorridendo nello stesso modo dall'altra parte. Lo farà. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, dire Mi manchi, Sammy, ma, Gesù, verrebbe ad entrambi il diabete, quindi «Ci sentiamo» biascica, le uova stanno bruciando.

\----

Lisa scarica Dean dopo quattro e tre giorni. «È evidente che c'è qualcun'altra nel tuo cuore» dice e Dean non capisce, ne parla con Anna, che scrolla le spalle. Balthazar invece sogghigna. «Donne» commenta, filosoficamente, ma è evidente che sappia qualcosa.

Intanto Dean inizia a lavorare come meccanico all'officina del paese e a sentire la voce di Castiel nella sua testa – quel tizio è una persecuzione, il fatto che ora sia una piacevole persecuzione non toglie il fatto che sia una persecuzione.

È complicato.

Poi accade.

Dean ha sempre avuto un sesto senso per le cattive notizie, sempre, quel vago prurito dietro la nuca, quindi quando legge il nome di Sammy sul display sa che è successo qualcosa.

«Bobby ha avuto un incidente».

Con Anna si mette a controllare gli orari per l'aeroporto più vicino. «Devo andare da lui» ringhia perché è furioso, perché qualcosa del genere non sarebbe mai dovuta succedere, perché vorrebbe fare qualcosa invece è maledettamente inutile.

Poi c'è Castiel.

«Vengo con te».

Dean alza lo sguardo, scuote la testa. «No».

Castiel lo guarda, assottiglia le labbra. «Vengo con te, Dean» ripete e Dean rotea gli occhi.

«Come ti pare, amico» si arrende.

All'aeroporto c'è mezzo quartiere. C'è Gabriel che si lamenta perché ha i capelli spettinati, Balthazar che li guarda serio (Dean è sicuro di non aver mai visto uno sguardo del genere su di lui) «Vi shippo» dichiara, deciso, e né Dean né Castiel hanno la minima idea di che significhi, però è Bathazar quindi è sicuramente una stronzata, poi c'è Anna che butta le braccia al collo ad entrambi e dice che sono carini.

Carini.

«Dean, sei nervoso» dice Castiel con quella semplicità fastidiosa così sua. Dean gli lancia un'occhiataccia. È terrorizzato.

«Odio volare» biascica.

«Oh». Annuisce Castiel, pensoso. «Posso fare qualcosa?» azzarda, fissandolo, e se Dean non fosse abituato a quelle frasi equivoche (Quegli. Occhi Maledettamente. Innocenti.) ora starebbe pensando malissimo.

«Startene zitto» sibila invece, esasperato, lasciandosi cadere sul sedile vicino al finestrino. Finisce che gli vomita sulle scarpe e con un sopracciglio alzato di Castiel che l'osserva con disapprovazione. Dean rifiuta di sentirsi in colpa.

«Non ti ho chiesto io di venire» borbotta, scrollando le spalle, perché è la cosa più facile da fare che ammettere di essere felice che ci sia Castiel con lui.

Castiel lo ignora. «Dobbiamo trovare un posto dove dormire».

«Dobbiamo andare all'ospedale» ribatte Dean e Castiel scuote la testa. «Gli orari di visita saranno finiti da un pezzo». Dean osserva l'orologio con una tale intensità come se fosse convinto che fissandole le lancette tornino indietro, alla fine è costretto ad ammettere che Cas ha ragione.

«Parlo io» sbuffa, entrando nell'albergo.

Castiel lo guarda. «Perché?»

Dean sogghigna. «Perché tu sei fottutamente inquietante. Senza offesa». Flirta con la tizia dietro la cassa: niente camere separate, solo una matrimoniale. Cas interviene e, Gesù, ha sempre la stessa espressione: «Andrà bene», Dean gli lancia un'occhiataccia. Andrà bene. Sono solo due notti, in fondo.

(«Lato destro o sinistro?»

«Fottiti»).

\----

Dean raggiunge Sam all'ospedale la mattina dopo, ha i capelli arruffati e le occhiaie.

«Per fortuna non è grave, i dottori dicono che si riprenderà, ma dovranno ingessargli la gamba per un po'» gli dice il fratello, ma si vede che anche lui non ha chiuso occhio. È più alto di quanto ricordasse Dean. Poi Sam nota Castiel. «Oh» si lascia sfuggire, stupito e affascinato.

«Sam» esala Dean, che significa non fare domande, non è come pensi, poi però i due si lanciano in un'accesa discussione sul football – Castiel ama il football. Castiel – e Dean incomincia a passare lo sguardo da uno all'altro. Cosa ci fa, esattamente, lui lì?

«Tuo fratello è simpatico» dice Castiel, allegramente, quando si separano. Sta sorridendo. Ha un bel sorriso.

Dovrebbe sorridere più spesso, pensa Dean.

Deve parlare con Bobby, Castiel decide di fare un giro della città, ma Dean sa che è una scusa per lasciar loro un po' di privacy. Gli si spezza un po' il cuore, a Dean, a vedere Bobby pallido sul lettino dell'ospedale.

«È bello vederti» dice, però, ed è sincero e Bobby lo guarda, sogghigna.

«Dean» tossicchia. «Sei venuto» osserva, poi.

Sta bene. Migliorerà, anche se l'idea di dover portare il gesso per settimane gli sembra una beffa, però avrebbe potuto andare molto peggio, quindi sta bene.

«Lo consideri quasi un padre» dice Castiel, all'uscita dell'ospedale, studiandolo con gli occhi troppo blu.

Dean scrolla le spalle. «È come se lo fosse». Esita, mentre mette in moto l'Impala, Castiel resta in silenzio. «Mia madre è morta quando ero molto giovane, un incendio, mio padre è uscito di testa, diceva che- l'aveva uccisa il demone dagli occhi gialli. Bobby si è preso cura di me e Sam».

«Tu ti sei preso cura di Sam».

Dean annuisce. «Ero il maggiore» dice, con semplicità. «E l'avevo promesso a mia madre, è quello che fanno i fratelli maggiori».

Castiel lo guarda, ha lo stesso sguardo della prima volta che si sono parlati (parlati davvero). Sei una bella persona, Dean. Dean da parte sua non lo sa se lo è davvero, non è un angelo, è pieno di pregiudizi, si fida poco degli estranei, però- tutto quello che ha fatto l'ha sempre fatto per loro, lui e Sam, sbagliato o giusto che fosse. Quello non è essere una bella persona, anche se Castiel sembra essere convinto di sì.

«Ti ho mentito» dice Castiel, mentre Dean beve il whisky, che sa di fragola. Dean alza lo sguardo, molleggia sul letto con noncuranza. «Le persone lo fanno in continuazione».

Castiel continua a guardare il pavimento. «Quando ti ho detto che mi piacevi».

Dean sogghigna. «Grazie» e Castiel lo ignora.

«Nel senso che- non mi piaci solo come persona Dean». Ora Castiel lo sa sta guardando, ha lo sguardo limpido e sincero e allo stesso tempo imbarazzato. «Sono attratto da te. Fisicamente. Tu hai--- qualcosa. Non mi era mai successo, non in questo modo».

Dean sghignazza. «È la prima volta che ti sbronzi, vero?». Castiel lo fissa, sperduto come un ragazzino, poi scuote la testa. Gesù.

«Dean» sta dicendo, incerto. «Posso baciarti?»

Dean lo guarda. È Cas (ed è ubriaco, più di lui). È un maschio. Non che non ci avesse fatto qualche fantasia sopra, è normale, insomma, ha un certo fascino, però- è Cas, che lo bacia, sulle labbra, con gentilezza.

«Mi piaci, Dean» mugugna, poi, sulla sua spalla, prima di crollare sul letto ed è bello, Castiel, Dean lo sa, i capelli scuri e l'espressione così maledettamente fragile.

\----

(Ha baciato Castiel).

Castiel ha baciato lui.

(È la stessa cosa).

Prendono l'aereo, il viaggio è silenzioso, Castiel di tanto in tanto gli lancia occhiate imbarazzate (e se si ricordasse?)

È stato solo un bacio, non aveva messo neppure la lingua, maledizione.

Dean torna alla vita di sempre, alle torte di Anna del giovedì, le repliche di Dr. Sexy alla televisione del sabato (quand'è che danno la quarta stagione, eh? Lui ne ha bisogno) e al lavoro all'officina del paese. Di tanto in tanto Sam lo chiama per informarlo delle condizioni di Bobby - «Lo conosci. Brontola un po', ma si sta rimettendo bene» - e, in un certo senso, Dean sta bene. Nel senso che non sta male. Non vede Cas da settimane, ora c'è un tizio nuovo, la prima volta Dean lo squadra con sospetto.

Il tizio si chiama Andrew. Che nome noioso.

«Dov'è Cas?»

Andrew lo guarda, non può avere più di venticinque anni, il moccioso. «Castiel?» ripete, la voce petulante. «Non si occupa più delle consegne. Allora, compra o no?»

«Col cazzo» biascica Dean, che ha già capito che quel tipo non ne sa proprio niente di Castiel. Gli ci vogliono tre giorni per mettere da parte l'orgoglio e andare a cercarlo.

Castiel lo fissa, sembra felice di vederlo, anche se un po' stupito, lo fa entrare, casa sua è più disordinata del solito.

«Ho litigato con i miei fratelli» spiega con candore, per poi precisare con una lieve risata davanti allo sguardo perplesso di Dean: «Quelli del circolo cristiano, abbiamo- un diverso punto di vista. Non fraintendimi, Dean, io credo in Dio, io amo Dio, però non credo di riuscire a condividere le idee dei miei fratelli, pur continuando a considerarli tali. Non riesco a giustificare la violenza, l'intolleranza, l'odio irrazionale, capisci? Non posso credere che Dio voglia davvero questo» mormora, sembra perso, mentre cucina ai fornelli. «C'è stato un momento in cui ho creduto di aver perso tutto e Dio mi ha aiutato, i miei fratelli mi hanno aiutato. Mi sento- confuso».

«Amico» geme Dean, roteando gli occhi, si massaggia le tempie. «Tutto questo segamentalizzare mi fa venire mal di testa».

Dean non è credente. Loro sono lì perché sono lì, semplicemente, evoluzione umana e blablabla, quelle cazzate che piacciono tanto a Sammy. Dean è una persona pratica. Non esiste nessun Dio, semplice e lineare.

«Ho lasciato mia moglie e mia figlia. Per Dio. Perché sentivo che alla mia vita mancava qualcosa, quel vuoto incolmabile, mi sono illuso che Dio volesse me, che fossi destinato a qualcosa di grande» sussurra Castiel, ma a Dean sembra rotto dentro. «Tu- aggiusti le cose, Dean. Io le distruggo». Fa una smorfia. «Ironico, non trovi?»

Dean assottiglia le labbra. «Sei un coglione».

Castiel lo ignora. «Sto cadendo, Dean» mormora invece e Dean impreca sottovoce, poi ride istericamente.

«Cas, ti sei fatto?»

\----

Gli ci vuole un po' per calmare Castiel e metterlo a letto (dopo averlo convinto che, no, la doccia non fosse un'astronave aliena e lui un angelo). Dean si passa una mano fra i capelli, che cazzo fa ora? Non può mollarlo lì.

«Dean?» lo chiama Castiel, il tono cantilenante.

«Cas».

«Mi piace il tuo nome. Dean. Dean. DeanDean».

Alla fine si addormenta, Dean dorme sul divano, la mattina gli fa male la schiena.

Lo sguardo di Castiel è imbarazzato.

«Mi dispiace».

«Tutto dimenticato» bofonchia poco convinto Dean, studiandolo di sottecchi. «Comunque hai un aspetto orribile».

Castiel non risponde, Dean rotea gli occhi. Era una battuta, per l'amor del cielo. «Cos'hai intenzione di fare ora?».

«Non lo so. Credo mi taglieranno la corrente». Alza le spalle, rivolgendogli uno di quei sorrisi sghembi. «Disoccupato, ricordi?» e Dean sa che è una pessima idea – lo è sul serio.

«Puoi venire a stare da me, se vuoi. Per un po'. Mentre ti cerchi un appartamento e un lavoro» borbotta invece, mentre Castiel scuote la testa.

«Non vorrei recarti ulteriore disturbo».

«Non lo faresti» replica con maggiore decisione Dean.

«Non capisci» sospira Castiel e ora lo sta guardando. «Io sono- combattuto. Tu mi attrai, Dean, mi attrai tantissimo, in un modo diverso da come tu sei attratto da me. Io non so più se desiderarti sia peccato o meno, ma ho bisogno di tempo, tempo per accettare questo nuovo me stesso».

«Io non abbandono gli amici» sbuffa Dean, stringe i pugni. Non può davvero chiedergli quello. È ciò che ha fatto con suo padre, l'ha fatto mettere in una clinica psichiatrica e l'ha mollato lì perché non sopportava la sua vista, i suoi deliri, quell'autodistruzione auto imposta, ma non ripeterà lo stesso errore, non con Cas.

Castiel sta ridendo.

«Noi non siamo amici, siamo- non lo so cosa siamo, ma non amici». E Dean lo sta baciando, ora, con violenza, sul divano, perché odia Cas per le stronzate che sta dicendo, perché dovrebbe stare zitto.

Dean gli vuole bene, a Cas, gli vuole bene sul serio, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per non perderlo e in un certo senso lo ama. Le labbra di Castiel si adattano alle sue, prese di sorpresa, Dean sente la sua eccitazione attraverso il tessuto dei jeans, lo desidera.

«Dean» chiama il suo nome, il sospiro affannoso, lo guarda «Non farlo» dice solo.

Dean lo fissa, gli occhi blu di Castiel nei suoi. «Okay» si arrende, lasciandosi ricadere sul lato sinistro del divano.

Rimangono così per una manciata di secondi, sdraiati a studiare il soffitto, poi Dean sente la risata di Cas.

«Starò da te per un po', finché non troverò un lavoro e un appartamento» sussurra sulla sua spalla.

L'amore alle volte è strano, si crea su compromessi su compromessi, su minuscole scelte, sugli sguardi e sulle parole. Sulle anime.

Castiel si trasferisce a casa sua una settimana dopo, il lunedì nessuno apre la porta nonostante il campanello suoni, Bathazar va a ripetere ad ogni persona disposta ad ascoltarlo che la sua OTP è diventata reale e Dean è felice, felice sul serio, anche se Castiel dice cose strane e litigano per chi deve andare a comprare il latte.

Sam si sposa a marzo, l'invito arriva per posta, è passato un mese, Cas lavora come insegnante in un asilo ed è ancora a casa di Dean.

«Cas».

«Dean».

«C'è Dr. Sexy alla tv».

Castiel lo guarda. «Dean, _no_ » e Dean sbuffa.

«Se ti dico che ti amo?»

« _No_ ».

Però va bene anche quello.

Alla fine.


End file.
